Back to Back
by xXgirlmusketeerXx
Summary: Amon Hen from different members of the Fellowship's POV. slight changes, but nothing major. No flames  but please R&R. Sorry about the terrible summery, this is my first fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Back to Back

**Please, please, please be nice to me! this is my first fic. No Flames! R&R and feel free to suggest improvements.**

XXX

'Wait, we must organise- Legolas, Gimli stop!' Legolas didn't stop to listen to Aragorn's calls, the idea that something had happened to Frodo burned in his mind as he ran through the trees. It was no use trying to track, he had never been that good at tracking. He stopped, listening for any sound that told him where the others were, but to his horror the sound that filled the forest was the loud crashes and roars of the orcs.

He fitted an arrow to his Elvish bow and ran silently through the woods, but he suddenly came to a halt as a large group of orcs came charging through across the forest floor towards him. He drew back the arrow and released it. An orc fell dead. Legolas drew his twin knives and charged at the orcs, slashing at them as they advanced on him.

It was a routine; a dance. He had been a warrior far to long to have any bother with the weapons. He swung to the side to avoid the blow to his head and cut the orcs head off in one blow.

After more than half were dead, they stopped, as if they feared him. Legolas took the chance and ran through the trees and immediately they were after him. Legolas had not ran far, when at that moment Aragorn ran came running down the opposite slope. They ended up back to back as the orcs circled them.

'Legolas!' He greeted him. 'Orcs are coming from all over we Must fight now!' Legolas looked over his shoulder wryly at him.

'What do you think I did to make this load of blasted orcs chase me?'

'Honestly, I've no idea. But this is _you_ we're talking about…what _did_ you do?'

Legolas shrugged. 'I might have made them a little angry.'

The roars that followed as the orcs continued to fill the clearing seemed to verify the statement.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. 'No, really?' he asked sarcastically, 'I thought they were trying to sing.'

With that Legolas and Aragorn charged and were soon fighting again. The orcs suddenly split up, some driving Aragorn away to the other side of the clearing, while the other half kept Legolas busy. But, sadly the orcs didn't realize the mistake, as this made them fight quicker and harder until they were side by side once more, and the number of orcs had lessoned greatly.

Legolas smirked as several of the orcs were taken by surprise by the arrows and throwing daggers he and Aragorn had thrown and fired in the short space of time they had for free use. The last orc fell dead, and Legolas and Aragorn collected their weapons, swords and arrows.

A loud horn echoed through the forest.

'The horn of Gondor!' Legolas cried urgently 'Aragorn you _need _to go!'

Aragorn nodded and ran off in to the thicket of trees.

Legolas watched after him for a moment before speeding away to Gimli.

XXX

**So... what did you think (cringing), please don't kill me if it was rubbish!**


	2. Side by Side

**A/N: There is a little bit of swearing in this one as a warning. Nothing too extravagant, but just to be safe…**

XXX

Legolas stopped and closed his eyes; blocking out all sounds as he once again tried to listen for the sounds of his companions. This time however, he was successful.

'ARRGH! COME HERE YEH' LITTLE BUGGERS!'

Legolas let a chuckle escape his lips. It was hardly appropriate in this situation, but Valar, the dwarf could make him laugh. He drew his weapons again and raced through the trees towards the dwarf.

When Legolas broke in to the area, Gimli had succeeded in getting himself cornered; but the orcs looked wary of him and unsure of whether to charge. Legolas shook himself and realized that everyone was now staring at him.

'oh, blast.' And with that he threw one of his daggers, using the momentary distraction to his advantage as he grabbed Gimli, pulling him away from the orcs.

'Oi! Wha' d'ya think ya doin'? Let go! We can take 'em!'

Legolas looked at him incredulously. His patience snappe, and he rounded on Gimli. 'The horn of Gondor was sounded. Aragorn has gone to aid Boromir, I've no idea where the hobbits are, and you were about to get yourself killed! Now I don't know about you but I would rather nobody else gets killed so if you could bloody well shut up and move, we might be able to get there in time!' And on that note he turned and sprinted back in to the trees.

Gimli didn't move for a moment before groaning and following, grumbling about "blasted elves" and "no courtesy ".

'Damned pointy eared princeling' he muttered at one point.

'I heard that!' Legolas called from ahead of him.

'Big ears.' Gimli mumbled.

'I heard that too!' Legolas called again, a hint of amusement in his voice. 'Come on, Gimli, while we're still young.'

'Well that's fine for you to talk- you're _immortal!'_

Clear, bell like laughter sounded at that, so Gimli went back to his grumbling and sped up until the two were jogging side by side.

'Y' know, yer alright, y' are… for an tree hugging elf.

'Thank you, you're not to bad yourself… for a rock loving, bumbling dwarf.'

'humph.'

The elf erupted in laughter again, before saying, 'you know, the others would consider this as progress. I mean, seriously, look at what happened at the council.'

'speak for yer'self, I 'avn't forgo' wakin' up 'anging upside down from a blasted tree by me ankle, with goddamn ribbons in me beard!'

'Really?' Legolas asked feigning innocence, 'I could have sworn it was Pippin.'

So it continued until suddenly, Legolas stopped and listened. Swords clashing and battle cries sounded through the trees. 'Aragorn and Boromir need help!' he cried as he recognized Aragorn's voice, 'Come Gimli, we must aid them!'

They raced through the forest, to their companions.

XXX

**I hope that was alright. If it's to cheesy then tell me, but I've always enjoyed Legolas and Gimli's love/hate relationship. Please R&R, but as always, no flames.**


	3. Eye to Eye

**All right, a little snippet from Aragorn's POV. R&R. No flames. **

**Warning: character death.**

XXX

Aragorn crashed to his knees in front of Boromir. The Gondorian's breathing was coming out in shallow, quick, gasps.

'They took the little ones.' He ground out.

Aragorn's heart fell. The Fellowship was collapsing more than ever; Gandalf gone, Merry and Pippin taken, Frodo and Sam missing, And Boromir… Looking at Boromir's wounds, there wasn't much hope of him surviving. But he couldn't give up without a fight. He _ wouldn't _give up without a fight.'Keep still,' he ordered, his voice breaking a little as he moved to look at his injuries.

'Frodo?' The Gondorian asked frantically. 'Where is Frodo?'

Aragorn paused in his actions. 'I let Frodo go.' He said finally.

'Then you did what I could not,' he said his voice also breaking, 'I tried to take the ring from him.'

'The ring is far beyond our reach now.' Aragorn reassured him, masking the pain in his eyes as best he could before moving his hand towards one of the many arrows protruding from his chest.

'Forgive me, I did not see it.' Boromir said suddenly, making the Ranger stop once more. 'I have failed you all.'

'No, Boromir,' He said firmly, 'you fought bravely. You kept your honour.' He reached to the arrow once more.

'Leave it!' he cried, breaking down once more as he grabbed his arm. His breathing was becoming more shallow 'It is over! The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness,' He drew in another couple of desperate breaths in a futile attempt of gaining the air he needed, 'and my city to ruin.'

Aragorn shook his head determinedly, the pain now there for all to see. 'I do not know what strength is in my blood,' He began, his voice breaking again. 'But I swear to you I will not let the white city fall. Nor our people fail.'

Wonderment fill Boromir's dulling eyes and he met Aragorn's gaze eye to eye. A small smile stole its way to his lips. 'Our people…' He said compassionately, breathing becoming shallower, 'Our people.'

The Gondorian reached for his sword, and the ranger, seeing his mission, quickly handed it to him; laying it firmly across his chest.

Boromir took a few deep breaths, and stated proudly; 'I would have followed you my brother. My captain. My king.'

The last whisper of breath crept past his mouth and his eyes went dark and unseeing. Tears filled Aragorn's eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Boromir's forehead.

'Be at peace, son of Gondor.'

XXX

**Well… I've never written a death scene before. So I took most of it from the movie.**

**I also didn't want to do this from Boromir's POV because writing from the POV of a dying man would freak me out a little. But if you want me to, let me know.**


	4. Hand in Hand

**Hiya! Here's the next chapter. Personally, I hate Frodo, but his friendship with Sam is so strong it's impossible to ignore. Again, this is movie verse.**

XXX

Frodo stood at the riverbank, the ring in his hand. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears. The fellowship was breaking. Hadn't Galadriel told him so? Hadn't he seen in the doubt in his companion's eyes?

Gandalf was the first to be torn from the Fellowship; he had defended them all from the Balrog of Moria on the bridge of Kazad-Dum, and had paid the ultimate price. They had all missed his wisdom and guidance. Frodo knew that all of the members of the Fellowship had known the wizard well, and he couldn't fathom how they had delt with the grief and pain of his loss.

Boromir. He had fallen to temptation in his despair for his people. He had attempted to take the ring from Frodo, and had succeeded in unintentionally convincing the hobbit to leave. But he had not been all bad; Frodo had seen the times where he had laughed long and hard at Merry and Pippin's antics, he had seen how he would talk for hours with Legolas about the differences in the training that their soldiers took, and the improvements that could be made.

Then it was Aragorn, who had thrown himself in to battle to prevent the Uruk-hai from catching him. The ranger was a great mystery. When Gandalf had fallen, Aragorn had been left with the task of guiding them all. Frodo had seen the look in Aragorn's eyes when he had offered him the ring. Not a look of temptation, like Boromir; but something deeper. But he had accepted that Frodo must leave, and had helped him.

Legolas and Gimli had most likely gone to Aragorn's aid. Those two had become a larger, warrior version of Merry and Pippin. Gimli was always boasting and telling stories and Legolas would come up with a dry, sarcastic comment or reply that would leave everyone in stitches and Gimli glaring and muttering to him self. But something had happened in Lothlorien. They had called a truce and had ceased their full scale arguments, turning them in to harmless banter.

He had hid behind a tree to hide from the Uruk's. Merry and Pippin had been there and when they had realized that he was leaving; there was acceptance, and on Pippins part confusion and defiance. They had acted as a distraction to draw the Uruk's away from Frodo. Merry and Pippin had been able to keep everyone's spirit's up on the seemingly impossible quest, and didn't realize how much they were appreciated.

And then there was Sam. He was going to miss Sam more than anyone else. Sam had always been there for him no matter what he did or where he was. Poor Sam; what was he going to do when he found out that he had left? Frodo hoped Aragorn would be able to keep his promise take care of the others like he had promised. But he wasn't sure he'd ever see them again.

He'd led them all in to this mess. If only he hadn't agreed to take the ring. They could all be alive, by a fire with a warm bed. They could be home. The memory of his own words from Moria came back to him unbidden._ "I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." "__So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." _Frodo gasped sharply as Gandalf's last piece of advice echoed in his head. "_All_ _you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."_

Frodo pushed the nearest boat away from the bank and jumped in. He grabbed the paddle and started to row.

He was almost halfway across when he Sam crashed out of the trees on to the shore.

"Frodo, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo!"

"No, Sam." Frodo said quietly and firmly as he continued to paddle away.

Sam shook his head and stubbornly ran in to the river; splashing loudly, and causing Frodo to look back.

"Go back, Sam!" Frodo cried, panicking. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are!" Sam exclaimed, as he waded so deep he was almost swimming, "and i'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim, Sam!" Frodo yelled when the thought struck."Sam!" He shouted panicked as Sam disappeared under the water.

He paddled back to where Sam had been, and plunged his hand in to the icy water; searching for his friend desperately. It found his wrist and after a moment Sam's hand tightened it's grip on Frodo's. Frodo ajusted his grip so they were hand in hand before pulled him out of the water and on to the boat, as he coughed and spluttered.

"I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise. 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' and I don't mean to, i don't mean to."

Frodo looked sadly at him for a moment before finally managing to say, "Oh, Sam" and pulling him in to a tight hug. they stayed that way for what seemed like an age before breaking the embrace and looking at each other in the eye. "Come on." he said determindly, and they picked up the oars and paddled away to the other side.


End file.
